Crystal Dynamics
Background: Crystal Dynamics is an American video game developer that was founded in 1992 by Judy Lang, Madeline Canepa and Dave Morris. In 1998, it was acquired by Eidos Interactive and became a subsidiary. Gex, the main character of Gex series, was the mascot until 2000. After Square Enix started to acquire Eidos in 2009, the company would later march on as a subsidiary of the former company. The company is best known for games such as the Gex series and Legacy of Kain series, and is the current developer of Tomb Raider series since Tomb Raider: Legend. It's first title was Crash n' Burn for 3DO. 1st Logo (1992-1993) Nickname: "The Sign" Logo: We see a starfield along with the Earth on the right and a glassy transparent surface below. Various CDs are seen flying around the Earth and we pan into the planet. The camera then suddenly moves away as the transparent surface is revealed to be the company's logomark, with the Earth seen in it's middle and the stars shooting away. The logomark spins, turns purple, flashes and the name "CRYSTAL DYNAMICS" zooms out below. The logo then collides with the screen, causing a flash that brings up the still logo. The logomark consists of two arcs, resembling a "C" and a "D". The C-shaped arc has four rods coming near the top, and D-shaped arc has a comb-like jarred figure. The stars vanish away along with the Earth before the logo ends, and the name shines. After the logo gets done, a menu would appear with two selections which are the game's name and "PREVIEWS". FX/SFX: Great animation of it's time, after all, it was one of the first high-quality FMV video game logos. Music/Sounds: A rock fanfare with drums and whooshing sound effects. Availability: Rare. It was seen on the 3DO game Crash 'n Burn (1993). A still version is shown on earlier copies of the 3DO game Total Eclipse (1993). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1994-1995) Nickname: "The Text" Logo: On a black background, we see just text reading "CRYSTAL DYNAMICS" in the Eras Bold-like font with "CRYSTAL" in black outlined in white, and "DYNAMICS" in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The beginning of the game's intro theme. Availability: Rare. It was seen on later prints of the 3DO game Total Eclipse (1993). It was also seen on the Crystal Dynamics line-up promo from 1995 on a Gex disc if you wait for the Gex title card. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1994) Logo: On a black background, a laser writes the word "CRYSTAL" in the same font as before. When the laser finishes writing "CRYSTAL", the word "DYNAMICS" appears, also in the same font, formed in orange using fire. Then the logo flashes, forming the logo. The text looks similar to the previous logos. FX/SFX: The laser effects. Music/Sounds: A THX-like sound with laser sounds, closing out with a piano theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on earlier Crystal Dynamics 3DO games like Off-World Interceptor. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1994-1996) Nickname: "Metal Crystal Dynamics" Logo: Against a blue metal background with black and white CGI lines, we see some clips from some Crystal Dynamics games near the bottom edge of the screen. Then the crystal word "CRYSTAL" appears moving near the right edge of the screen, and the camera pans to move it. The clips has transformed into the red-orange word "DYNAMICS" below "CRYSTAL", also in the same font as above. FX/SFX: The clips, and the CGI text effects. Music/Sounds: Nine drumbeats followed with the proud 17-note tune, then a sound of glass taps. Availability: Rare. Seen on Gex for all platforms, Blazing Dragons, and other games through the era for PlayStation, Saturn, and PC. This logo can be usually still seen when you play Gex on the PSP. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1996-2001) Nicknames: "The Logo of the Laser II", "The Laserwriter II" Logo: The same animation as the 3rd logo, except when the logo flashes, the text then turns white. Variant: There is a still version of this logo (The text on a oval-like shape with "CRYSTAL" on white and "DYNAMICS" on black), with Gex behind the logo. It was seen on Gex 64: Enter the Gecko for Nintendo 64. The second still variant without Gex was seen on Gex 3: Deep Pocket Gecko (the GBC version of Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko) for Game Boy Color. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: Synth sounds of a laser drawing, then a humming. Availability: Common, can be seen on Crystal Dynamics games including Gex 2: Enter the Gecko and others. On publicity for Gex 2: Enter the Gecko and some games, the gecko Gex wearing his sunglasses was seen as in the Gex cover accompanied by the "CRYSTAL DYNAMICS" text. From 2000 to 2001, a print version of the 7th logo is shown, like on all copies of 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue. This logo can be still seen on the PSP. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (Gex 3 Variant) (1999) Logo: We start with a circle outline on a black background growing to reveal a shot of a blimp promoting Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, with Gex ''kids on a blimp. Then, as a blimp flies off, we straight to a model ship on a water, with the Crystal Dynamics logo on a model ship as seen on some covers of some Crystal Dynamics games. The camera slowly pans to reveal it, with birds flying over the ship. The Crystal Dynamics logo accompanies the gecko Gex with sunglasses. FX/SFX: It's all CGI animation. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be only seen on the PlayStation version of ''Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, the last game in the Gex franchise. Also appeared on the Nintendo 64 version. If you play this game on the PSP, you can still see this logo. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2001-2008) Nickname: "CD" Logo: We see three metallic apparatus coming in and coming into contact with each other. Electric charges run over them. A blue tube connects the structure and the shine begins to appear through the cracks. When the apparates go off, we see blue solid letter "D", surrounded by steam. Then a press pushes the letter, making it ripple, and created small tilted "C" in the corner. The spark runs over the logo and name appears below. Variants: *On Soul Reaver 2 and other vampire series, the logo turns red at the end. *On Project Snowblind, static field crosses the logo. FX/SFX: The whole animation of the apparatus, shining light and sparks. Music/Sounds: Sounds of machines. Availability: Seen on Mad Dash Racing and Project Snowblind. The red version was used on Legacy of Kain games during the era. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (2008- ) Logo: We see the text from the previous logo without any animation FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on recent Crystal Dynamics games, like current Tomb Raider games. Editor's Note: None.